


【DMC】Chimera番外· Nightwish

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: 沙雕复婚。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	【DMC】Chimera番外· Nightwish

维吉尔早就想到但丁听说了尼禄的身世之后会发一阵子疯。但他没猜到弟弟发疯的样式，还挺，有创意的。

但丁先是完全呆滞了差不多两分钟，像个被一次性输入太多指令的老式电脑，因为难以承受的信息量而呲呲冒烟。维吉尔几乎可以摸到他的CPU——也就是头部的温度急剧升高。然后他一个猛子扎下去，抱着兄弟的脖子呜呜了起来，听不出在哭还是在笑。

但是他太大了，维吉尔想。不再是小时候那个没事就钻进哥哥怀里撒娇的烦人鬼，这个一身腱子肉的家伙重得像头发育过剩的牛，头发乱蓬蓬的模样又像狮子。他全无耐心地拍了拍兄弟微微颤抖的背肌。“下去。我要睡觉。”

“你是魔鬼吗？”但丁抬起头，湿漉漉的脸上分不清楚是眼泪还是口水。“哦哦我想起来了，你还让尼禄叫你爸爸来着。你算什么好父亲？？你连真相都瞒着孩子真正的父亲——”  
“实际上，有几次我试着告诉你——”  
“我不管。”但丁斩钉截铁地指责他，“我还是生气。我要宰了蒙德斯。”

维吉尔有点折服于弟弟强大的逻辑。“你已经宰过他一次了。”  
“我不应该喂他吃枪子的。我应该把他的内脏刨出来喂狗，把他的肉从骨头上剔下来腌成salami切片洒在披萨上吃下去——”  
“……你是不是饿了？”

第二天。维吉尔看到但丁把四岁的尼禄像抱小婴儿一样抱起来在怀中摇晃，嘴里哼着不着调的摇篮曲。“你是我的好宝贝，好宝贝，可爱的宝贝~~~~”  
尼禄眼睛大大地睁着，满脸懵懂，活像被从母猫肚子下面生拉硬拽出来的小猫崽。维吉尔不得不从后方踹了这个慈爱的父亲一脚。

为了不给尼禄留下心理阴影，维吉尔在精神图景里准备了阳光明媚的溪谷，绿茵茵的草地，森林里出没着各种各样无害的小动物。他还安排格里芬和暗影在道路的岔口适当地给予提示。任何爱好冒险的小孩都会在这里玩得流连忘返。  
在他们从美梦中出来之前他发现，但丁抓了比尼禄更多的兔子。

第三天但丁买了一打超大号的避孕套。“虽然我知道我们都喜欢无套做爱，但是既然你……呃……既然有尼禄这个先例，我就应该多考虑考虑你。我想你怀着他的时候一定不是什么太好的经历。”  
“没错。我确实不想再来一次。”  
虽然他们这么约定，可是但丁还是在第一次的下半场就把套子弄破了。后面几次他都假装忘了这回事。

第四天。但丁想来点有趣的花样，比如孕期play。他买了一条宽大的女式睡裙说服维吉尔套上，并在床上大声赞美自己的奇思妙想。维吉尔觉得那条裙子的质地真的很舒服所以没什么可抱怨的。但在但丁试图捅进那个肉壁上极难寻找的秘密缝隙的时候，他用力踹了弟弟一脚。  
“不准。”他警告道，“说过我绝对不想来第二次。”

但丁有点失望。他觉得插入生殖腔绝对是双方都能上天堂的绝妙体验。  
“你为什么那么喜欢耍混蛋呢，维吉尔？”他一边用力耸动腰部一边问，“你是不是就希望激怒我，让我操你的时候更用力一点？”  
“不。”他的向导相当耿直地回答。“我一点也不喜欢你操我。”  
要不是他的小兄弟足够坚强的话，但丁想，这句话差点就把他打击萎了。他的阴茎还埋在又热又紧的秘穴里，被挤压得有点酸胀，他只能继续前后摆动，直到吐出点东西来。

“你真的这么讨厌这个吗？”但丁委委屈屈地问。他射过之后拔出来的时候阴茎还是挺翘着，又红又亮，湿漉漉的且分量十足。他故意用那东西在维吉尔的腿根画圈，他哥哥好像也没有太嫌弃的样子。  
“我喜欢你用手，和嘴。我只是不喜欢……那玩意儿。”  
“什么你明明喘得那么厉害——”  
“那是累的。”  
“可是你不是还爽到射了？”  
“人被撸，就会射。”

但丁决定换一个攻击方向。“瞧，你的尺寸也不小嘛。”他把两根阴茎并在一起用手掌上下撸动。他很肯定，当手指上的枪茧摩擦到铃口附近时，维吉尔发出了舒服的叹息。  
“我是人类中比较优越的尺寸。”维吉尔毫不脸红地评价道，“你那个是怪物。”

我简直不知道他是在骂我还是夸我，但丁想。但不管那一种都让他好兴奋。“我以为大家都比较喜欢大一点？？”   
“那是相对的。幻想归幻想，操作归操作。没人真的喜欢棒球棍。”嵌合体解说道，“我听说确实有人能通过疼痛获得快感，但只是很特别的少数人。比如用阎魔刀削掉你的包皮你一定不会快乐。”  
但丁嘴里嘶了一声。  
“总而言之，对于绝大多数人来说，痛就是痛，好就是好。在这点上我完全属于‘普通’这个范畴。”

“所以你就是在抱怨我的技术不好。”但丁恍然大悟，“这不能怪我，你擅自被抓的这几年我根本没有正常的性生活。你懂的，哨兵太敏感了，没办法像普通人那样随便打一炮。我无从练习。”  
“我们可以从头学起。一点点来。”  
但丁像兔子那样竖起耳朵。“你要说这个那我就不困了。”

他向维吉尔诉说了他对初夜的种种美好回忆，并抱怨这一切都因为维吉尔那个关于光头的阴谋而毁了。于是嵌合体让步了，同意用身体配合弟弟重温旧梦。但丁立刻扒下睡裙的上半部分，露出已经变硬的乳头和霞色的乳晕。他细细吸吮左边立起来的乳尖，用牙齿轻磨，另一边则用手指又捏又拧，猛地拉长又放开。这种粗暴的对待让维吉尔不太开心，但当但丁腾出另一只手揉弄他的阴茎时，触电般的快感让他暂时忘记了乳头的刺痛。他喘息着，大腿动来动去，好让阴茎更顺畅地在兄弟的手掌中磨蹭。最后终于猝不及防地射出来，精液一股股地落在腹部，但丁的拳头里。于是但丁满意地将手上的白色胶冻抹在被咬得通红的乳头上，满意地盯着它们。  
“……拍照留念？”  
“闭嘴。”

第五天。但丁决定用漫长的前戏让维吉尔充分享受。但是维吉尔也必须做出点什么作为回报，比如说黑色吊带丝袜。

“这玩意到底有什么特别？难道不是不穿更好吗？”  
“哦得了老哥，你太不了解人类在这方面的奇妙想法了。大多数人的兴奋点都不是裸体。”

但维吉尔被紧紧包裹在黑色丝袜里的完美无缺的腿部线条，包括脚弓的弧度和纤长的脚趾，绝对是所有人的硬点。但丁在大腿和小腿的部分分别撕出了一些破洞，效果实在太好了，以至于他光是看着它们都有些头昏眼花。

他把维吉尔按倒，让他紧紧夹住膝盖，勃起的阴茎在大腿、丝袜和破洞之间野蛮地抽动。饱满的龟头不停地顶弄在会阴上，拉出一些透明的黏丝。因为丝袜的勒紧效果，白花花的臀肉和腿肉从破洞里被挤压出来，显得格外圆润。这让他不得不停下来咬上两口。

维吉尔皱着眉毛，仿佛一只充满好奇心的猫在观察人类。“你真的很喜欢腿。”  
“你的腿。”但丁补充。然后把他翻了个身，这次从后方继续干两腿之间被强行造出来的肉缝。这样边干还能边玩弄老哥挺起来的奶子，看见他的后穴饥渴地一缩一缩。接着，他在射之前对准了后面的小洞，用力一抵——当然没有全部灌进去，但是那副白色浊液挂在穴口，屁股，黑色的丝袜和白色的大腿上的样子，实在是无上美景。  
“……满足了？”  
“谁说的。我还没试过足交呢。”

第六天。他们仔细讨论了一些幻想，并挑选其中比较有创意地予以实施。

“我有过各种匪夷所思的幻想，你不要怪我。”但丁掰着手指数落道。“比如你被抓太长时间不幸残疾了——比如说，双腿截肢。你的个性肯定不想活下来，我只好把你绑在床上，每次你闹着寻死就操你一次。而且每次操过你之后还用肛塞堵住，想操的时候就拔出来，马上操进去……最后你的肚子鼓鼓的，满脑子除了被操就再也没有别的念头。”

维吉尔倒吸一口冷气。因为这个糟糕的幻想——是极有可能变成现实的那一种。更糟糕的是当但丁吐出那些话时他不但没有多么气愤，反而硬了。

“我还想过他们把你当成奴隶给卖了。”但丁继续畅想，似乎没注意到两个人的裤子都变紧了。“然后我坐在观众席，看着他们向人群展示你——胸部，肚子，腿，还有两腿之间的蜜穴。他们为了让卖家加价，在舞台上不断用道具捅进你的后面，或者用牛奶给你灌肠……你当众失禁了，牛奶不断从小洞里冒出来，合都合不拢。”  
“……那你在干什么？”维吉尔危险地压低眼帘。  
“我？痛心疾首，当然。但是又很兴奋。最后我只能全程硬着把买卖双方都杀了。”  
“哦，那可真了不起。”维吉尔干巴巴地说。但丁凑过来索要一个吻，他很热情地回吻了过去。

“然后我们在空无一人的舞台上做。你的小洞不知道被玩过多少次，已经没有那么紧了。但我其实就喜欢松一点的，可以一下子捅到底。” 但丁配合着说话的节奏把两根手指插进哥哥的后穴，粗大的骨节在入口旋转进出。维吉尔叹息一声。他觉得整个身子都酥麻了。  
“你也喜欢？对不对？而且你最喜欢这种血淋淋的场面。坏人的血溅了你一身让你兴奋地不得了，恨不得马上扑过来骑我。”  
“……我现在就可以骑你。”

第七天。维吉尔原原本本地，不加修饰和掩盖地说出了他在Mallet堡的经历。

他的本意并不是把但丁逗哭。但是，当他看到可怜的幼弟哭得像个两百磅的孩子，不知为什么觉得自己心里好多了。  
这大概就是把负担分给别人吧。有点自私。但也没什么，反正他们从胚胎起就在争抢母亲的营养，长大以后也活该分享这操蛋的命运。

他慢慢地舔掉但丁脸上的泪水，像在舔蛋糕上的糖霜。“你会因为这个硬不起来吗？”  
但丁的眼泪像断了线的珍珠一样滑下来，然后他把哥哥掉了个个儿，从后面猛地顶进去。他的嗓子里发出嘶哑的吼声，阴囊一下下拍打在苍白的臀肉上。他一言不发地顶撞了很久，整个卧室只有交织在一起的喘息声和咕叽咕叽的水声。

维吉尔感到身体里有什么东西热乎乎地出来了。“够了，让我去厕所……”  
但丁抱着他去了，但那话儿扔堵在里面不拿出来。即便在他排泄的中途，那东西仍然过分地一下一下地撞击在前列腺上。他觉得他肯定尖叫出声了。以后几乎每次排尿他都会回忆起这次难堪的快感。  
——至于以前因为电击而失禁的屈辱遭遇，好像就没什么牢牢记住的必要了。

但丁发现，当维吉尔相信他对局势仍有掌控力时，身心就会非常放松，也能允许一些过分的行为。所以他绝对可以配合做一个“听话”的弟弟。  
他把他的推论告诉他的哥哥。“爽的秘诀就是让你做主。”但丁甜甜蜜蜜地说道。至少让你以为是你在做主。  
“我也不需要随时都掌控一切，那太累了。”维吉尔思索了一会儿，告诉他结论，”你可以按照你喜欢的来。”  
“捆绑也可以吗？还有，我有点想试试那个小道具……”  
“可以。或许。我知道有时我挑剔了点。我们可以偶尔说点下流话，玩玩‘虐待狂’游戏。”  
“安全词用‘披萨’怎么样？”  
“如果你还想点外卖就禁止用那个。而且，我觉得不需要。”  
“不需要？”  
“我相信世界上所有人都可能伤害我，只有你不会。反之亦然。”

但丁觉得心脏被刺了一下。他颤抖着抱住他兄弟——或者被他兄弟抱住。  
“……因为我爱你？”  
“因为我爱你。”

END


End file.
